fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This is a timeline based in the events related to the Fairy Tail. So far, most of this is theoretical based upon actual dates given in the series. Year X300's *'Unknown Date': Zeref is born. Year X600's 90's *'X696': Makarov is born. Year X700's 30's *'X736': **Makarov is named the third Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild by Purehito at age 40Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Limited Edition: Masters' Interview **Purehito leaves Fairy Tail *'X739': Gildarts Clive is born 40's *'X741': Makarov is made one of the Ten Wizard Saints *'X748': Layla Heartfilia is born 50's *'X755': Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki is born *'X757': Jura Nekis is born 60's *'X760': Wan ChanJi is born *'X761': **Laxus Dreyar is born **Warren Rocko is born *'X762': **Joey Fullbun is born **Chico=C=Hammitt is born *'X763': Bickslow is born *'X764': **Blue Pegasus Guild is formed by Master Bob **Freed Justine is born **Evergreen is born **Nab Lasaro is born **Kinana is born **Hibiki Laytis is born **Ren Akatsuki is born *'X765': **Erza Scarlet is born. **Mirajane is born **Jellal Fernandes is born *'X766': **Gray Fullbuster is born **Cana Alberona is born to Gildarts Clive and Cana's Mother **Elfman is born **Laki Olietta is born **Jet is born **Droy is born **Alzack Connell is born **Bisca Mulan is born **Lyon Bastia is born **'November-X766': Mr. Heartfilia and Layla leave LOVE & LUCKY due to pregnancy *'X767': **Juvia Lockser is born **Lisanna is born **Levy McGarden is born **Sherry Blendi is born **Max Alors is born **Zoldeo performed an unknown taboo, and is fused with Caprico **'July-1-X767': Lucy Heartfilia is born to Mr. Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia *'X768': **Lisanna is born **Vijeeter Ecor is born **Eve Thylm is born 70's *'X772': **Wendy Marvell is born. **Cana's Mother dies and Cana joins Fairy Tail to be with her father *'X774': **Gray's family is killed by Deliora and he is adopted by Ur **Ur sacrifices herself to seal Deliora and Gray joins Fairy Tail *'X776': **Erza escapes the Tower of Heaven and joins Fairy TailFairy Tail Manga: Volume 9 Q&A *'X777': **Layla dies of an unknown illness **'July-7-X777': ***Dragons disappear from the eye of modern society being viewed as "Fairy Tale" creatures from hence forth. ***Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy are left orphans again **Natsu is found by Makarov and invited to join Fairy Tail *'X778': **Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna joins Fairy Tail **Queen Shagotte sends unborn Exceeds from Edolas to Earth Land **Happy is born from an egg hatched by Natsu and Lisanna **Laxus Dreyar becomes an S-Class Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27 Q&A *'X779': Hero of Rubengard, San Jiao Shin leads an anti-goverment rebellion, but he captured by Zoldeo 80's (Current Events) *'X780': Charm Magic is outlawed *Erza Scarlet becomes an S-Class Mage. *'X781': **Gildarts left for the 100-year mission **Loke disobeyed Karen Lilica, and the latter was killed by Angel. Since then, he was unable to return to the Celestial World. **Mirajane becomes an S-Class Mage. *'X782': Lisanna was sent to Edolas after she presumably died. *Mystogan becomes an S-Class Mage. 'X784': *July 2: Lucy runs into Natsu and is invited to join Fairy Tail. *Team Natsu is formed to stop the Eisenwald Guild from assassinating the guild masters *Natsu, Lucy, and Gray confront Lyon on the Galuna Island **Lyon joins Lamia Scale Guild *Phantom Lord Guild starts a Guild War with Fairy Tail **Fairy Tail wins thanks to Natsu and Makarov **Phantom Lord is disbanded *Loke revealed his true origin, and was pardoned by Celestial Spirit King with Lucy's help. *Team Natsu goes on vacation but combat Jellal Fernandes in the Tower of Heaven **Simon sacrifices his life for Erza **Jellal and Ultear destroy the Magic Council **Magic Council was disbanded, but was reformed under the decree of Fiore's King.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Limited Edition: World Sorcerer Express *Fantasia Festival is interrupted by Laxus **Laxus makes a play for Guild Master of Fairy Tail **Natsu and Gajeel defeat Laxus **Laxus is expelled from Fairy Tail for endangering people's lives *Light Team is formed to confront and dissolve the Balam Alliance **Oración Seis Guild is defeated and sent to prison **Jellal is redeemed but imprisoned *Gildarts returns to the guild and the guild is abducted by Edolas. **Mystogan became the new king of Edolas **Exceeds arrives on Earth Land **Lisanna returns **Pantherlily joins Fairy Tail *Fairy Tail begins its S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial **Zeref is discovered on Tenrou Island **Grimoire Heart Guild declares war on Fairy Tail Reference Category:Miscellaneous Category:Needs Help